Multiple phone lines typically require a separate cellular radio and SIM card per phone line. Supporting multiple radio access channels is complex due to potential radio interference and intermodulation, and expensive due to the hardware requirements. Installing multiple cellular radios can be difficult too, as each radio has a separate antenna, and if the antennas are located remotely, extending cable between the cellular radio and the antennas can be costly.